


Day 13: Keychain

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Day 13, Feels, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, madness16 day 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple thing. Not at all fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad one guys. Beware. Angst.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Such a small thing, yet it holds so many memories and so much meaning. How is it that such a small, almost insignificant object, can break his heart and fill it with love at the same time? How can it hold so many memories all bring it all back just by looking at it?

Just a simple thing. Not at all fancy.

Just a simple black dragon with one green eye showing, half a red tail. Something people don't really keep all that long. But _this_ , he just couldn't get rid of it.

It meant so much to him.

Whenever Hiccup was away for important stuff for days, he would clutch this in his hand, every second of every day, even when he went to sleep. When he was in the hospital, he would cling to it like a lifeline sitting next to Hiccup's bed. He has muttered so many prayers to it, for Hiccup and the both of them. He didn't think there was a day when he didn't see it at least once. It was always in view.

And now?

He wanted to chuck it out the window, from a cliff so that he would never see it again. But he would not let go of it, afraid that if he loosened his grip even just a little, it would slip out of his grasp and disappear along with all that he is. He cried and begged to it to bring Hiccup back, heart hurting intensely, voice cracking and sobs catching in his throat. He begged it to bring him back, that Jack would do anything to bring him back. Tears kept on running down his face, his wails and cries echoing in the empty space of _their house_.

When people saw him, they said he looked so pained, so heartbroken, so _sad_ , so hurt, so lost, so _broken_. Even they felt their chest clench when they saw him, their eyes stinging. They felt the sadness, the hurt. But what they felt was just a splinter of what Jack was going through. They always saw his right hand clench, always in a fist. They would get a glimpse of black.

Jack never let that keychain go.

Even in death, it was still with him. And when he saw Hiccup again, that was the only time when he eased his fingers. But it never left his hand.


End file.
